Complete Shut Down
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: It has been three months sense Sherry last saw Jake, one night after fallowing a informant sherry ends up captured and they remove her healing factor and now she only has eight days to live can Jake find her and save her in time?
1. Injected

I do not own resident evil of any of it original characters, this plot however along with my created characters I do. by the way this story i will be co writing with my best friend FlammingSkullTigerss I will be writing in sherry's point of view while my best friend will be writing from Jake's. well that's all enjoy the story.

" " - Talking

/ - talking on the phone

() - thought

- in mind

Resident Evil

Complete Shut Down

Chapter one - Injection

It has been three months since I last saw Jake Muller,There were rumors going around that he was in Hunting the b.o.w.s in a underdeveloped country,But that was a month ago.I look out from my office window and stare out at the sky as it starts to drizzle (Great and stupid me forgot to bring my umbrella, heh I remember when it was poring while we had to run from the mega zombie, we ran into Chris by accident. then Leon had to be funny and say " friend of yours?" to jake , and jake replayed" more like a crazy Ex-girl friend".. heh jake sure was sweet heart a little protective but still a sweetie). Suddenly Claire jumps up right in front of me scaring the living daylights out of me in the process.

"Damn it claire, don't do that you scared the shit out of me!" i say catching my breath while Claire busts up laughing.

"sorry girl, but i called you like 5 times were you day dreaming about a certain man..." says Claire slyly

"I was not, I just realized it was raining, that's all" I say defiantly

"yeah, sure it was... anyway your phones been ringing for about 5 minutes on and off" says claire

"thanks" i says as i pick up my phone

/Department of security Sherry Birkin speaking/

/yes, hello i have some information on a very dangerous b.o.w/

/well why don't you come down to the main office and i can see what we can do?/

/I'm afraid that is impossible, you see this is very sensitive information and I cant discuss it publicly/

/oh, I see well perhaps we can meet somewhere?/

/that would be perfect, how about the old ruined church outside the city?/

/alright, I guess that's fine/(why do I have a bad feeling about this?)

/wonderful, I see you there at noon tomorrow, thank you so much/

/no, no, thank/click/ you.../ "well that was wierd" i say putting my phone away.

" so how about some food, cause i know I'm starving" says claire.

"sure why not"

Zombie-Hello humans i am a zombie  
Chris- Damn it, claire zombies are trying to take over!  
Claire-again?  
Chris-yep  
Claire- alright got the bazooka  
Zombies- excuse as we run...  
Alice- on with the story

Later that Night -

We went and had Chinese it was good, as soon as our food came, claire broke the silence.

"so who was it?" says claire taking a drink

"it was an informent...i think" i say

"you think! and you agreed to meet him"

"yes, he said has information on a new b.o.w"

"and you believe him?" says claire in anger

"not really, but we need as much information on this as possible"

"fine, but call if something goes wrong" says clair calming down

"fine" i agree, After dinner i head straight home and crash on the bed.

The next morning i wake up to see my clock reads 11am,(great) i grown and turn back over to fall asleep (wait 11...11am..hum...OH SHIT I HAVE TO MEET THE INFORMANT AT NOON CRAP!)i jump out of bed, shower quickly,dress, and run out the door.

Old Church -

I arrive by the skin of my teeth as i walk in to the old abandoned church. there i see a person, they are wearing a long black cloak and hood (Creepy).

"hello, i's Sherry Birkin and you are" i say in a greeting tone.

"hello, my name is not important, the information I carry is" says the informant (okay, my red flag is going off)

" okay, so what is this information?"

"Simple" says the informant then throws a can in the air, it land right by me and explodes releasing a fog. suddenly things are blurry and i can barely focus, then my world goes black.

Zombie-Hello humans i am a zombie  
Chris- Damn it, claire zombies are trying to take over!  
Claire-again?  
Chris-yep  
Claire- alright got the bazzuka  
Zombies- Exuse as we run...  
Alice- on with the story

i feel like i'm floating, weightless... as i float through the sky, suddenly the blue sky becomes dark and bloody then i start falling faster and faster, soon i see the ground approaching and wham

I wake with a start, just to be blinded by an intense white light. I quiqly shut my eyes then little by little open them, finally being able to see i look around to see i'm in a hospital like room. I look down to see my usual cloths have been replaced by a pair of really short white shorts and a tight white mid-drift t-shirt.

Suddenly i see a young man around 20 walking in dressed like a doctor, caring a plate of food and water.

"sorry bout that, but we needed your blood to help us" says the man

"what are you.."

" I mean with your DNA, your fathers,Alice's, and weskers we can now create the ultimate zombie hybrid, one that looks, talks, eats and dresses like human but is absolutely much more."

"are you insane you can't domesticate the virus!"

"ah, but we already did, with your fathers we got the monstrous DNA, with wesker the speed and human fusion, with Alice the mental power, and with you the regenerating powers" says the man

"you never had any information did you?"

"no, oh before i forget you have less then 96 hours to live before you body starts to deteriorate due to us removing your healing factor after that you have another 96 hours before your body completely shuts down" says the man the grabs a needle and jams it into my neck and my world goes black once more.

(JAKE)

To Be Continued -

well how is that for a first chapter, poor sherry now only has 8 days to live and her time is running out will jake be find her in time stay tuned...


	2. Fears and Tears

I do not own resident evil of any of it original characters, this plot however along with my created characters i do. by the way this story i will be co writing with my best friend FlammingSkullTigerss i will be wrighting in sherry's point of view while my best friend will be wrighting from Jake's. well thats all enjoy the story.

" " - Talking

/ - talking on the phone

() - thougth  
- in mind

Resident Evil

Complete Shut Down

Ch2 192 hours - Fear and Tears

_previously on Complete Shut Down -_

_"no, oh before i forget you have less then 96 hours to live before you body starts to deteriorate due to us removing your healing factor after that you have another 96 hours before your body completely shuts down" says the man the grabs a needle and jams it into my neck and my world goes black once more._

_(JAKE)_

Now-

I slowly stir from my sleep, when wake I open my eyes to realize I am in a soft bed covered up and my wounds have been I sit up and I hear footsteps so I quickly lay down and play sleep. when i suddenly hear a familiar voice.

"hey, kid how ya feeling?" says Leon walking in with a bottle of water.

"Leon!" I scream in relief and jump from the bed, causing my feet to tangle in the sheets and send me tumbling to the floor, I close my eyes waiting for the pain only to be caught by Leon.

"whoa there calm down Sherry, your okay now your safe" says Leon caring me back to the bed.

"So-sorry"I say as tears start to fall from my eyes

"hey Leon, i'll be right back" says claire leaving the room.

"okay kid, get some sleep your safe okay?" says Leon covering me back up.

"okay" I say and lay back down, as soon as he leaves I sneak out to hear Claire on the phone.

/yeah, we found her in the rain so i took her back to my place/

/.../

/No, she is really spooked so do you think you can find him Chris?/

/.../

/awesome, thanks bro call me when you arrive/" good" says Claire as she hangs up, As soon She dose I quickly return to the room.

(Find him?)I quickly get into bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I start dosing off (Jake I wish you were here).

Zombie-Hello humans i am a zombie  
Chris- Damn it, claire zombies are trying to take over!  
Claire-again?  
Chris-yep  
Claire- alright got the bazzuka  
Zombies- Exuse as we run...  
Alice- on with the story

It is nearly dusk when i wake again, when I look over I see a plate of foot and a bottle of water. I quickly down both, not realising how hungry and thirsty I was.

Soon I hear claire walking in caring a huge box. she suddenly dumps it on me drowning me in cloths.

"Claire!" I yell in annoyance as I move the cloths off me.

"what you need a new outfit, yours were soaked in rain and blood" says Claire.

"Oh...wait did you dress my wounds?" I ask

"Of course, would you prefer Leon?" asks Claire

"No...NO,NO,NO I'm good thanks" I say

"Thought so" says Claire while smiling.

I look through all the cloths and decide on a pair of deep blue bellbottom pants, a long sleeved Purple blouse, and a long knee-high warm hooded jacket, and fer insulated boots.

"You sure know how to exseserize girl" says Claire

"thanks girl, I Do feel Better" I say while smiling

(man claire is an awesome friend, she makes me almost forget that I only have about a week to live) suddenly tears fall to my eyes and i fall to the ground crying.

"Sherry!" I hear Claire say as bow my head

"Sherry!, are you Okay Sherry!"

"Claire, i'm scared i'm...i'm gonna die soon" I Cry

"What?!" yells Claire

"T-The informant, was a trick (sob) He-He took my healing powers(sob)to Create this ultimate zombie(sob) and now i'm going to die in eight days!" I scream as i cry tearing my throat in the process.

Zombie-Hello humans i am a zombie  
Chris- Damn it, claire zombies are trying to take over!  
Claire-again?  
Chris-yep  
Claire- alright got the bazzuka  
Zombies- Exuse as we run...  
Alice- on with the story

Suddenly Claire's phone goes off

/ This is claire/

/.../

/Oh, chris your still looking well hurry up!/

/.../

/No, not me but sherry just told me that someone extracted her healing factor to create some ultimate zombie and that she only has eight day to live!/

/.../

/Yeah, I pity them to especially when HE gets his hands on them/

/.../

/Right, contact me as soon as you find him, bye/ "great" says claire as she hangs up.

"what?" i ask still sobbing

"Don't worry Sherry, My brother will find some of the best help possible" says Claire as she hugs me.

"Claire..." I say as exhaustion takes me and i pass out.

(Jake, I wonder what your doing right now Jake...I'm sorry)

To Be Continued -

well there you go chapter two done sorry if its short, but can't reveal anything yet... Oh please review later


End file.
